The House of Killer of Flames (Preview)
2 years ago *tape on* "This is the voice of Uncle Joan, from the Richer family, i'm at the park with a child name Kyle Richer, that his parents told me that he hurt a bully at School for stabbing him, so they want me to talk to him so yeah um...so uh Kyle, this is serious stuff were dealing with, can you tell me why...why you would stab a classmate or bully?" "*humming* I-I did it, because it was fun...it made me...happy" 3 years later Two young people enter a old abandoned house, that it was left forgotten, that it got damage since the Asylum was explode closer to the house, there where holes everywhere a bit, but they seem clean for some reason even there's some black liquids around the place, "*sigh* damn, this lock need to be fix, seem to jam so easily" *walking upstairs* "Wow, sure that Mom like to live in spooky house then, did she sis" they look around the place with flashlights, the female went upstairs with him but the male told her to go to the kitchen then, so she did, "Alright David, but still I want to put my stuff in my new room" "But first we had to look around the whole house Kenny, ok?" "*sigh* fine" Kennifer went inside the kitchen while that David is in upstairs, he look at the walls, some of them had some strange drawings that show a black creature coming out of the ground and with these called the undead, and the word said, The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos, "Huh, sure that the old owner's kids draw one of these creepy ones, jesus, what was moms thinking?" *Kennifer's scream* David run downstairs to the kitchen for where he saw his sister on the ground pointing at the sink drawer, "Whats wrong!?" "Under..there" David look at the drawer and open it, for what he saw is, a dead rat, chest ripped open with cockroaches crawling around the dead body, "Woah, holyshit, Kenny you don't have to be scared, these kind us insects called the Cockroaches, they love to live in dead things thats all, but they can't hurt you though" "That is gross is hell, just take it out, I don't want to see it again alright" "Ok just hang on a second, I'll get some papertowles and-" "We don't have any David, just take that thing and those fucking bugs out of here!" "Come one I told you there names *laughs a bit and sigh* no paper towels huh? oh joy" Kennifer was inside the bathroom, she turn on the sink and put some water to her face to cool down, "*calms down* come on Kenny, we don't have to be scare of all of this bullshit" *strange creepy laugh* Kennifer heard something from the bathtub drain, she got closer and put her ear almost to the bathtub.........................................................."*sigh* Kennifer" You don’t know anything about ‘scary’. Try waking up every day only to be greeted by a father whose only contact with you your entire life was by his fist. Try watching your only friend in the world get beat the shit out of by your ex-Marine father because he can’t show the slightest human decency to any of his children. Nightly hearing the sounds of your mother in the next room getting it on with smelly men off the streets, just so she can have a little more crack before the week is through and finally hearing so many damn voices in your head, going on and on all you want to do is die, the only thing that make the voices, just a little more tolerable its by killing everyone and everything that had a heart beat, that's truly scary.